


Make Me

by Ohfc11



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfc11/pseuds/Ohfc11
Summary: Maya gets paired up with Lucas for a class project."Make Me" prompt #3 from a prompt list I found on my Tumblr Sabby-Hart.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story I have to move from my Tumblr account Sabby-Hart so send me some prompts so I can crank out some more fanfics for you.  
> Also leave some comments and tell me what you think. I like constructive criticism because I'm clearly not very good.

#3: “Make Me” Lucaya

 

“Maya, you will be paired with…” Mr. Matthews starts.

_Not Huckleberry. Not Huckleberry. Not Huckleberry._ I chant in my head.

“Lucas.” Mr. Matthews finishes.

“Great. Looks like it’s you and me, Huckleberry.” I say to Lucas, dreading being forced to work on this project with him.

After everything that happened between me, him, and Riley, things have been awkward. Lucas thinks I don’t like him, Riley moved on, and yet here I am still pining after him like some dumb girl in a cheesy romance movie, waiting for him to realize I love him.

“Why do you sound so upset? You’re just gonna make me do all the work anyway.” Lucas exclaims, “I’m the one who should be upset.”

“Yeah, but I’m being forced to be around you and your hillbilly ways.” I complain, “You’re going to try and make me help even though you know it won’t work and then you’ll complain that I didn’t help.”

“Maya, it’s _our_ project. You’re supposed to help.

“But that involves work, Ranger Rick and we both know I hate that.”

“Just be at my house at seven.” Lucas decides, “And be prepared to work.”

_Wonderful_ , I think. _Alone with Lucas at his house. What could go wrong?_

 

* * *

 

 

I show up at Lucas’s window five minutes after seven and knock.

“You know, I do have a door.” Lucas proclaims as he opens the window for me to climb in.

“Climbing through windows is my aesthetic, Huckleberry.”

“What are you wearing?” Lucas grumbled.

“What? This old thing?” I joked, “I thought you’d like it.”

“The ‘Lucas The Good’ shirt?” Lucas exasperated. “Was that really necessary? Just take it off.”

“You want me to take it off?” I grinned evilly.

“Yes. I’d like you to take it off.”

“Make me.” I said seductively.

“I – uh, I – What?” Lucas stuttered.

“I said, ‘Make me’.”

I could tell I had riled him up. I didn’t realize I could have this effect on him but I was definitely going to use this to my advantage.

“M – Maya, that’s enough.” Lucas gulped.

“I don’t think I know what you mean.” I teased.

“Come on, Maya. That’s not fair. You know how I feel.” Lucas declared.

This time it was my turn to feel uncertain. _You know how I feel_ , kept repeating in my head. I _didn’t_ know how he felt. I didn’t think I did.

“I – I don’t actually.” I stammered. “Know h – how you feel, I mean.”

“You know I like you, Maya. I always have.” Lucas confirmed, “Even if you don’t feel the same.”

_Now or never,_ I told myself and leaned in to kiss him. It wasn’t like sparks or butterflies or whatever bullshit they tell you happens in the movies. But it was warm and nice and felt like coming home after being away for too long.


End file.
